In the prior art relevant to ski racks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,481 to Laterra shows a vertical ski rack having brackets 12, 14 to secure individual skis in side-by-side, co-planar upright positions. This ski rack does not make optimum use of the available space, does not support the skis assembled pairs and does not have provision for storing ski poles or other ski equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,490 to Wood Jr, the ski rack support pairs of skis in a circle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,708 to Mayer, the ski rack is specifically made for the rear door of a motor van. The ski rack quadrangular open frame has clamps that support pairs of skis at the same level; therefore, use of available space is not as efficient as it could be, since the ski tips and boot bindings substantially register horizontally one with the other, and this prevents bringing the pairs of skis close one to the others.